


Exploration

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dirty Talk, Early Relationship, Frottage, M/M, lots of feeling up, simulating sex, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: In the beginning of their relationship, there was a lot of... this.





	Exploration

David’s hands slid up Patrick’s back and into his hair, gripping the short bits at the back and wishing they could provide more stability, more security. At this rate, they’d both end up a mess on the floor of the stock room.

“We can’t keep doing this here,” Patrick whispered, his head thrown back to accept David’s mouth against the skin there, his hips flush against David’s, both of them unable to conceal their attraction for another second. “It’s not professional…”

He could barely manage to get the last word out, and David smiled a bite into Patrick’s neck, his tongue flicking against it, his legs shifting to put more force into the movements of his hips. “So tell me to stop,” he teased, bowing in for another taste of Patrick’s lips.

Patrick pulled David’s body as close to his own as he could, managing to concentrate just enough to do anything at all. Every time David thrust against his body, Patrick could feel the hard length of him against his own cock, and he lost all train of thought as he imagined what would happen when David put any part of it inside any part of him.  


“Stop,” Patrick said suddenly, and David froze. A fear struck David’s heart, and he felt as if he’d done something terribly wrong, crossed some boundary, hurt Patrick somehow. It was only a matter of nanoseconds before he started hating himself for this.

David stepped back, his brows furrowed in worry. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t say anything at all.

But then Patrick turned his body around, reaching his hands up to take hold of the rails on the shelf behind him. He arched his back slightly and turned to look over his shoulder at David. “Like this,” he smiled.

David didn’t let the relief set in fully before he returned to Patrick’s body, his hips grinding up against Patrick’s ass, his hands snaked around the body before him and groping his chest. His mouth met the back of Patrick’s neck – a movement he soon realized drove Patrick absolutely mad – and breathed against him in filthy, nonsensical noises as he mimicked fucking him just the way he’d been dreaming of doing since the day Patrick walked into his store and offered to help him out.

“Fuck me,” Patrick breathed, knuckles whitened on the rails, eyes closed tight.

David moved one hand down to steady Patrick’s hip as his body pulsed closer, harder, faster. Patrick could feel David’s impressive length against his ass, and he wanted to shout the pleasure this created, wanted David to know how fucking good this felt, wanted everyone to know, privacy be damned. But when David’s hand wandered between Patrick’s legs and David’s teeth sunk into his shoulder over his shirt, he couldn’t even find the strength to make a sound, much less form words of praise.

David’s fingers gripped at the discount denim and easily found the form of Patrick’s cock practically screaming to get out of there. He palmed the length and bit harder, his body pushing Patrick’s up against the shelf, neither of them apparently worried they might knock over something valuable.

“I want this in my mouth,” David told Patrick, his lips achingly close to Patrick’s ear, his motions growing rapidly on a tortured Patrick. “I want you to fuck my mouth and cum all over my face.”

“Fuck!” Patrick shouted, finally able to say anything at all.

“Yeah, you like that? You like thinking about fucking my mouth?” His other hand moved down and opened Patrick’s jeans, slipping inside and feeling him over his boxers. “I wanna taste your cock in the back of my throat and make you shout my name while I choke on you.”

“David… fuck…” Patrick spoke quieter now, bowing his head as his breaths paced faster. “I’m gonna come…”

But he had barely gotten the warning out before David felt the warmth against the fabric in his hands, Patrick’s thrusts against his fist, the soft, low moans emanating from between lips that had turned just a shade darker in this moment.

David still had his body pressed against Patrick’s, his hands now outside Patrick’s jeans but still holding onto his hips. Neither man spoke for several moments.

“I’m sorry,” David said at last.

“Don’t be,” Patrick replied, perhaps too quickly. He turned around slowly, steadying his back against the shelf, finally discovering how uncomfortable that was. He pulled David closer to him, David still hard, Patrick’s jeans still open. “What about you?”

David searched his eyes and leaned into a kiss. “I’ll just have to wish this away for now,” he smiled. “One of us has to be presentable for customers.”

“Yeah. I should probably get home and change,” Patrick smiled.

David laughed a little as he kissed Patrick again. Just then, they heard the bell ring as a customer walked in, and both of them looked down at their individual situations with panic.

“Fuck,” David said under his breath, pulling at the hem of his sweater and hoping it would be forgiving enough for him to at least stand behind the counter and hope the customer didn’t need help.

Patrick buttoned up. “I’ll just head out the back. I’ll be back soon.” He reached up into another hungry kiss, his hand reaching, out of instinct perhaps, to grab David’s ass.

“You’re not helping,” David said as he broke away.

Patrick smiled. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
